Secret's and Lies
by Kinky-bootz88
Summary: Chuck and Blair find a way to make their relationship work but who will get hurt in the process
1. 1 Party like a rockstar

Nobody realised what was going on. Nobody realised that he belonged to her and she belonged to him. The had spent nearly three months sneaking around with each other and found that it kept their relationship alive. The fear of getting caught with each other made their sex life phemonal . Tonight had been the black and white ball. Blair had worn a black dress with her hair pinned up. Chuck found it nearly impossible not to touch her. He found it impossible to keep his hands off her. He always found her the most stunning person in the room but tonight was even beyond his wildest dreams. He discreetly kepted an eye on her throughout the whole night. Partly because he did not want anyone leeching over her, and partly because he was enjoying watching her.

Chuck was trying to keep his head in the conversation he was having with Nate, and not think about what he would rather be doing to Blair. He trying not to imagine taking the dress off her, and revealing with lacey number she had on tonight. He tried not to imagined running her faux silk stockings down her leg, and right off her foot, the running his hand back up her leg over her smooth silky skin. He bit his lip at the very thought of it. He knew he should feel slightly guilty that he was thinking about while he was standing beside her ex boyfriend but seeing her looking like that, he really only cared about one thing: her.

"I called round to your hotel last night but you weren't there"

Chuck smirked. Of course he was there, but so was Blair. "You know me, I was having fun. You need to learn to call first dear Nathaniel. You never know what fun you could distrub"

"How do you get away with being such an ass?" Nate laughed

"Money my friend, it's all to do with the money." Chuck glanced over at Blair, and winked at her. He saw a little smile dance across her face before she turned away. If only Nate knew, he was anything but an ass. Chuck Bass was in a commited realtionship for the first time in his life. Three months he had only been with one girl. It certainly was different for him to be with one girl, but he had to admit he liked it. He liked that somebody knew everything about him, that somebody cared about, that somebody actually wanted him for more than his bed and his bank balance.

"It will catch up with eventually you know. Someday it's going to come back to haunt you."

"Good thing I can run fast then isn't it"

"You have never ran anywhere in your life." Nate laughed

"It's a metaphor. We both know when I say run, I mean fly." Chuck rolled his eyes "Plus nobody can stay mad at me for too long."

"I am going to test that theory someday. I will call up some of your past conquests and ask them what they think of you"

Chuck laughed "If you are spending that much time obsessing over my personal life you really need to tap some ass."

"I get plently of ass thank you"

"Your own doesn't count Nathaniel" Chuck said pulling out his phone. He flipped it open and wrote a message. _"Really hope everyone leaves soon. Can't concentrate when you look like that Cx"_

"Lining up tonight's conquest?"

"Something like that" Chuck smirked "Do you want a number from this phone?"

"No thanks. Venereal diseases aren't really my cup of tea"

"Nate VD's are part of culture. It's like modern art for the bedroom"

"I am not going to a gallery with you anytime soon"

Chuck laughed "You couldn't stand the excitment"

"Chuck you really are going to become impotent one day"

"That's not even romotely funny Nathaniel. That is something extremely serious."

Nate rolled his eyes. Chuck took a sip of the champagine he was holding. He saw Blair reading the text he had sent her and smiled into the glass. He could see her smiling and knew she was loving the effect she was having on him. He was planing to have an equally distracting effect on her later on this evening, and that was the only thing getting him through tonight was the thought of Blair being in bed with him in a matter of hour. That was the only thing that mattered to him was getting through with this rediculous party so that he and Blair could be together.

Blair had also been watching Chuck carefully. She loved when he wore a suit. She loved to unbutton the top of his shirt. She loved the reaction she got when she ran her hands over his chest. The party dragged for Blar. She wanted everyone to go home so that she and Chuck could be together. She snuck a quick look over at Chuck and he winked at her. She was pulled back into the conversation she was having with Peneople, Hazel and Izzy. She pretended to be interested about the latest scandel, which of course was some freshman being caught with a teacher. They say if you wait long enough a certain style comes back into fashion but it seems on the Upper East Side, if you wait long enough a scandel comes back into style.

Serena brought Blair over a drink. This finally brought her out of trance. She took the drink and sipped it. "So have you spoken to Nate lately?"

"Not really" Blair answered. When her and Chuck offically ended their public realtionship, everybody assumed she would get back together with Nate. Her and Chuck had never really broken up, but only they would know that. "Classes are keeping me busy. What about you and Dan?"

"We don't really talk anymore" Serena shrugged. She was expecting an answer but Blair had gotten distracted by a text message. Serena knew something was going on but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Blair said looking back up at Serena

"I said me and Dan don't really talk anymore. What's going on with you?"

"Yeah, you've been distracted all night" Hazel chipped in "You have never been this quiet"

"I am just checking out what every else is wearing. I want to make sure I have the nicest dress." Blair knew Hazel, Penople and Izzy would buy this. She wasn't so sure about Serena. She needed to stop thinking about him, she needed to get her head back into the conversation or people were going to start getting suspicious. "So why aren't you and Dan speaking?" Blair said diverting the conversation away from her.

"We were only every one thing, so we can't really do the friends thing" Serena shrugged.

"Give it time, you just need to find common ground without it being intimate." Blair answered "Friendships just don't happen over night like they did when we were younger."

"I am just not used to trying"

"God" Blair laughed "Welcome to the real world, friends don't normally happen over night for the rest of us."

"Sorry that did sound a bit big-headed didn't it?"

"Yes" Blair nodded "It did."

"Sorry I really didn't mean it to" Serean smiled "So what classes are you taking?"

"Too many. NYU really does suck. They think they are some Ivy League wonder school when really they are just fully of hippies. People there really have no class."

"You know Blair, maybe if you weren't so judgemental people might like you" Serena pointed out

"I wouldn't want these people to like me. They are too.....annoyingly common"

"It's not constance anymore. Plus you might meet some nice boys there. It would be good for you to get a new beau"

"And you have been going out on how many dates lately? Seriously Serena, let Humphrey go. You tried to slum it and it didn't work, so now try somebody with some class."

"Blair you can be such a snob sometimes"

"Yes but it pays better to have standards" Blair smiled sneaking another quick glance over to Chuck. If only everybody knew what her standards where and how they were being met. Serena and Blair were interupted by Hazel and Izzy "Oh-my-God-ing" over the latest Gossip Girl post. She rolled her eyes and went to the bar to get another drink.


	2. 2Champaigne for my real friends, real p

The party had dragged. Both Blair and Chuck had struggled to keep their eyes off each other. Chuck felt pangs of jealousy whenever another guy even looked at Blair. He was surrounded by people he really didn't care about. The party finally started to dwindle down around one am. Chuck was leaning against the bar with a whiskey in his hand. Blair was sitting with Hazel and Izzy. They were both rather drunk, Blair found this slightly amusing. They were both rabbiting on about somebody's bad botox. Blair has associated her with them the whole way through high school but she often wondered why. She was nothing like they were. They were leaving in next week to head back to College. She actually couldn't wait for them to leave so that her and Chuck could be together.

Blair caught sight of Chuck at the bar. He nodded his head towards the door, before heading for it. She nodded before lifting her drink and taking a sip out of it. She waited a couple of minutes before reaching for her bag. Blair told Hazel and Izzy she was going to the bathroom. They wouldn't notice when she didn't come back. She walked out of the function room and out of the hotel. She walked round the corner, where Chuck was waiting in his limo. She made sure nobody was watching before she got in. Chuck was sitting inside with two glasses of champagne. She took one, and kissed him.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hey" Chuck replied stroking her cheek

"I am so glad to be away from that party. Hazel and Iz are absolutely wasted."

"What's new" Chuck laughed. "I am so glad to be away from....well everyone"

Chuck put his arm around Blair as she sipped her glass of Champagne. The limo drove away from the party. Blair kicked off her slingbacks and let her hair down. Chuck played with her hair that was spilling around the nape of her neck. She tucked her legs underneath her dress. "The parties just keep getting worse. People need to learn to knit or something. They need a hobby."

"I don't think knitting really fits into this society" Chuck laughed. "I really wish the minions would stop leering at you."

Blair rested her head against Chuck's shoulder. She sipped her drink, laying a hand on Chuck's upper thigh. She knew this always made he go wild. She closed her eyes trying to keep the smile off her face. Chuck moved his hand down to her side, running his fingers up and down her ribs. "Jealously is kind of cute on you." Blair smiled

"Being jealous would hint that I would want to be like them, and I like to think I have a little more class than they do."

"You should drop the whole "I have class" thing because you are Chuck Bass after all"

"You know, you do get funnier as time goes by."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Blair laughed. "Why did I ever like those events?"

"Because you got to spend time leering at me."

"You get less funny as time goes by" she jibbed

"The bitch is back" Chuck whispered

Blair lifted her hand to slap him but felt Chuck's hand capture it. She turned to look at him and saw him smile at her. She smiled back. She placed her hand back on his thigh sliding it further up. She knew she was having the right effect on him. He intertwined their fingers. Blair smiled as opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. He moved closer to her as their lips met. Blair twisted her body round so that she was half straddling him. Chuck rested his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. He pulled away from her "Please tell me you are staying with me tonight."

"Where else would I be?"

Chuck and Blair both entered his apartment. His jacket was slung over her shoulders. His arm was around her waist, her hand was tucked into the belt loop on his trousers. He shut the door as she flicked on the lights. She walked over to the sofa and lay down on it. Chuck laughed as he went to his bar. "You know we are going to have to find more creative ways to sneak you out of here."

"Because the sneaking part isn't fun enough?" Blair asked. "I am not getting into a laundry cart or whatever freaky plan you are coming up with."

"Blair this is not some bad movie about a cheating husband. I just mean out the back door is not that discreet anymore."

"I could get a wig" Blair smirked "A good quality one however. No cheap rubbish"

"I like you just the way you are. We will come up with something else." Chuck walked over and handed her a drink. He lifted her legs and sat down underneath them. He rubbed her smooth silkily skin. She took a sip of her drink.

"Serena asked me tonight what was going on with Nate?"

"What did you say?"

"That I was busy was classes. But at least the heat is off you"

"Can you imagine the lectures you get? Serena may technically be my sister but she still thinks I am scum."

Blair sighed "I don't care, and the Chuck Bass I know, wouldn't care either."

"It's hard not to care Blair. She is your best friend. Whether you want to admit it or not, she still has some influence over you. It's hard to have the most important person in you life hate me." Chuck shrugged "in this society hate is as easy to catch as a cold."

"Ok first of all, you are the most important person to me. Secondly I am not susceptible to hate, I had that jab already. And thirdly I am here, not anywhere else."

Chuck sighed "Yeah for now. What about when something else is posted about me on some website? When you are reading so much crap you begin to doubt me?"

"I don't care about that. Gossip Girl can go blog herself for all I care. She needs to get a life anyway instead of living vicariously through ours. Actually rather sad really."

"Yeah but people still read it regiously."

"I know." Blair sighed "We wouldn't be having this problem if it wasn't for her. We probably wouldn't have any problem's if she didn't sit in front of her computer waiting for some gossip like a pathetic lonely thirteen year old."

"We should hire some geek to take down her website."

"The fear of getting caught is worth it. I always get the giggles sneaking into see you" Blair smiled. "It's exciting"

"You are full of surprises Miss Wardorlf. I would have thought that would have annoyed you."

"No. I just get annoyed watching other girls talk to you"

"I get annoyed watching guys even look at you. I felt like punching some guys tonight."

"I'm glad you didn't. That would have pretty much screamed I'm sleeping with her"

Chuck smirked "Speaking of sleeping with you, I think it is time for bed."

Blair laughed "Smooth" She got up and pulled Chuck up behind her. He rested one hand on the small of her back leading her into the bedroom.

"You know me, I've got swagger" he grinned as he shut the door behind them.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys. Know I haven't posted anything lately. I will try and get something up either tonight or tomorrow. I have my first assignment due in tomorrow and no way to print it. You can imagine my stress levels. I will post something soon.

Christina – Thank you, one is coming

Stella – Thanks and Nate is not the bad guy

Ogg – Thanks there is some more drama before it all comes out

Ms A-S-C – Thank you

Mrs Cohen – Thanks the drama is coming

Wrighthangel – Thank you


	4. 3 Time to pretend

Chuck rolled over as the alarm went off. He reached over Blair and turned it off. His arm fell back onto Blair's stomach. He groaned hiding his head in her hair. She pulled her arm out from underneath his and rubbed her face. The morning after the night before was never a good thing. Blair pulled her hair away from Chuck's face. He kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed. He lifted his boxers off the floor and put them on. Blair smiled "I prefere them on the floor."

"Well I have a meeting and you have class." Chuck said pulling the duvet off her "I could think of ten other things I would rather be doing."

"Well what's stopping you?"

"I have to work." Chuck replied heading off to the bathroom. "Plus one of us has to be smart and get a college education."

Blair groaned throwing her legs off the side of the bed "Yes but it is very early." She stood up and put on one of Chuck's shirts. She buttoned three buttons and walked in to join him at the counter.

Chuck looked her up and down and taking a sneak peak into the shirt. "You look incredible."

"Chuck why are you going to this stupid meeting anyway?"

"Because being a Bass isn't always so great. Lily can't run the company, she is far to busy in Brooklyn to care about what my father would have wanted."

Blair lifted her toothbrush and applied some toothbrush. She stood looking in the mirror. She smoothed out her hair. She couldn't contain her excitement for college. There would be no Jenny to try and oust her, and no Serena to be perfect, and no people snapping pictures of her to send to Gossip Girl. She could finally be somebody away from the spotlight. She lifted her brush and pulled it through her hair "You know I am so excited to start College. I get to be somebody new."

"I like you just the way you are"

"Aww that was a little sickening"

Chuck smirked "I do try"

Blair smiled as she tied her hair back. She lifted her make-up bag and started to apply it. Chuck kissed her on the shoulder before leaving the room. She had carefully choosen her outfit weeks before now and it was hanging on Chuck's door. He had picked it up for her before the party last night. She had most of her stuff at the dorms already but she didn't like to spend too much time there. Her flatmates were only moving in yesterday and she didn't feel like watching sweaty people unpack.

She finished her make-up and left the bathroom. She carefully lifted the blue taliored dress and jacket from the back of the door, and laid it over the edge of the bed. She picked up the perfect shoes she had to match and set them at the bottom of the bed. She admired her outfit for a couple of minutes making sure she had the right outfit. Chuck watched her for a couple of seconds "Stop doubting yourself, you look great in anything. You look even better in nothing."

"Chuck this is serious. I need to make sure I make a good impression."

"Blair you could wear a bin bag and they would still be eating out of your hand. Just put it on. You suit blue."

"Are you going to be back for dinner tonight?"

"It depends how long I have to stay and fix Lily's mistakes. I'll let you know. I bet you will be so busy down there that you will forget about me"

Blair walked over and kissed him on the lips "I will never forget about you"

Chuck put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him "You know you can come stay here anytime you want. I have a key for you so you can come and go as you please." He reached over onto his desk and handed her a pink key.

"Chuck you are giving me a key?" Blair said pushing herself back from his chest. "An actual working key?"

"Of course a working one. Just incase you get sick of slumming it and fancy a nice double bed, with me in it of course."

Blair smiled and kissed him one last time before she turned away from him. She put the key on her key ring and slipped it onto her key ring. She walked out of the room calling goodbye to him as she left the apartment.

Blair arrived at the dorm she had been assigned. The way the movies protrayed it was not the way it was in reality. She walked down the bland dimly lit manilla hall to find her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked into the room. She found a small living room and kitchen combined and five doors, four of which were numbered. She looked around the apartment. It amazed her that a decorator could even find neutral colours that clashed. She looked down at her key and saw she was in room number two. She opened her room and saw the decor in there was not much better.

She walked in and set her bags down. She tested out the bed and found it to be lumpy and uncomfortable. She sighed. The excitment of college had worn off already. She was not used to this. The matress looked like it had been there for years, and the carpet was stained and also bald in some places. The room had a tiny MFI book case and matching desk. She could nearly touch each wall if she stood with her arms spread out. This was not the life she had imagined for herself when she though about going to college. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She tried hard to pretend she was in an Ivy League school. She really wished she had listened to Chuck but of course she wasn't going to tell him that. She was going to suck it up and deal with it because that is what Blair Wardolf does.

There was a knock at the door and a pretty blonde girl walked in. Blair sat up and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ashley, I'm in room four"

Blair didn't really know what to say. She didn't mean to be big headed but she was always so used to people knowing who she was that she never had to introduce herself." I'm Blair. It's nice to meet you"

"I don't know about you but I am absoultly freaking out. I'm from Chigargo and have no idea where anything is around here."

Blair tried to smile "Yeah it is a whole new ball game for me too"

"We live with two guys. Oscar and Johnny. They went to get some food and beer. I can tell already this is going to be a fun night"

"Food sounds so good right now. What are they getting?"

"Chinese. I think they are just getting a bit of everything. I hope that's ok?"

Blair nodded "Yes that's fine thanks. I am so tired I don't think I will really notice what I am eating."

Ashley laughed "Yeah me too. Well I'm sure you want to get unpacked and what not, so I will leave you to it. We should be eating in about twenty minutes so I am going to go and get plates and stuff sorted."

"Thanks." Blair smiled as Ashley left the room. Blair realised for the first time she was completely out of her depth and completely alone. She had no Hazel and Izzy to fall back on. She had no Chuck to hold her hand when he knew she was scared. She had no Serena to stand up for her in a way that nobody else did. She had no Dorota to bring her, her favourite meal when she was tired. She had nobody with her and she didn't like it. After all these years of wishing everyone would leave her alone, and stop watching her she realised she liked it. More than that she realised she liked it, she realised she needed it. She picked up her phone and text Chuck "I miss you xx".

Blair adjusted her pony tail and smiled. She got up and smiled opening her door "Ashley can I help you with anything?"


	5. 4 Sleeping with the lights on

A/N: Sorry it has been a while. University is hetic. So read and review please

Johnny and Oscar had just returned with the dinner and been introduced to Blair. Oscar was quirky guy who was wearing shoes that didn't match and a tie with a t-shirt. Blair had to remind herself not to stare at him. Johhny seemed like the typical New York guy. He had messy hair and was wearing a NYU college sweatshirt and ripped jeans. They were curtious to Blair but she was really feeling like the didn't belong here. Ashley was wearing a short flowerly dress with brown knee high boots. She was dishing out food onto everyone's plate. Blair was straightening out the knives and forks for the seventh time. She knew she should stop but every few seconds she found herself drawn towards the cutlery. Ashley handed her a plate and she took her place at the table.

"So where did you go to high school Blair?"

"I went to Constance." Blair smiled

"Oh" replied Ashley as Johnny and Oscar exchanged a look. Blair felt her cheeks go red, she looked down at the plate Ashley was setting infront of her "I bet this is a bit of a change from what you are used to."

"Just a bit" she smiled

"Wait you're Blair, as in Queen Bee Blair you went out with that Bass guy didn't you. We have royalty in are mists" Oscar laughed "Should we bow down to you?"

"Oscar there's no need for that" Ashley scolded but Blair could still tell there was an akward feeling at the table. She could see Ashley put the peices together in her head. She watched Ashley and Johnny evaluate her clothes, her shoes, her hairband, her manicured nails and it registered to them that she wasn't like them. That she had more money than them. She realised they knew she didn't belong her.

"Well she certainly won't be even thinking of socalising with us. She only hangs around with billionaires. When they are not screwing other people that is"

"Oscar can it." Johnny said firmly

Blair looked awkardly at the plate in front of her and moved the food backwards and forwards with her fork. She was never going to escape who she used to be. She thought college would be a whole new start for her but instead it was just Constance without the uniforms. She hated it. Of course she could do nothing about it because Blair Waldorf does not quit.

"When do your classes start Blair? Johnny asked

"Not till next week. How about yours?"

"The same I think" Johnny smiled "I am not really sure to be honest. I didn't listen in oreintation"

"I know it was so boring" laughed Ashley. "I just waited till I heard pre-med being called out then I started to listen again. That old professor guy was so incredible boring I put my i-pod in for half an hour."

Blair tried to smile but Oscar's comments were still ringing in her head. She could not escape from who she used to be. She could not change because people were not letting her. They were constantly going to remind her of who she was and what she had done in the past. Suddenly the hunger wore off her. She realised she was just pushing her food backwards and forwards on her plate. She sighed and set her fork down "If you will excuse me I have some reading to do before classes start so I want to get a bit done now."

Blair got up and left the table. She let herself into her room and shut the door. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Oscar's comments were getting louder and louder in her head. She sighed and wiped the tear away that had fallen. Blair Wardolf was not going to cry over any guy let alone one that she had known for all of two hours.

It was one thirty in the morning and Blair had snuck out of her apartment. She had hailed a taxi and gone to Chuck's. She let herself in with the key he had given her. She took her shoes off and set them with keys and her coat on his sofa. She tiptoed over and gently creeked open the door to his bedroom. There was just enough light filtering in from the living room window for Blair to see him tucked up in his bed. She walked over and lifted the covers, sliding herself into the bed and close to him. She wrapped her arms over his body. He turned round to face her and pulled her body closer. He found her lips and kissed her gently. "What's wrong pretty girl?" he whispered to her, tucking the blankets round her thin body.

"College sucks, I don't think it's what I want." Blair admitted quitely "I don't think I know what I want. I got lonely tonight and I can't be myself there."

"I know it's not Yale but give it time. Not everything is going to fall into place straight away. Life doesn't work like that."

"My roomates are horrible. They read Gossip Girl"

"Aww" Chuck said quitely "So this is about Gossip Girl?"

"No it's about the fact that they know everything about me"

"Oh really?" Chuck asked "They know everything?"

"Yes they knew all about you and me before the supposed break up."

"Do they know that you have read Pride and Prejudice one hundred and fourteen times? Or that you look at a person's shoes first to see if they have good taste? Do they know that you miss your Dad but won't say anything because you want him to be happy? Or that you pretend to be a bitch but right now you are in my bed upset because deep down you are still insecure and want people to love you? They don't know anything Blair. You have a choice. You can either let them in so that they can get to know Blair and love her, or you can show them who Blair Waldorf is and come up with a plan to make them regret what they said."

Blair rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She wasn't sure how to deal with them. She didn't know if she wanted to be Queen Bee again or to let them in. "I miss you too you know." Chuck whispered into the silence "And I know I don't tell you enough but I miss you when you are not here and even though I don't ever tell you that I love you, I do more than anything else. I don't care if you want to shout it from the rooftops because I know if just us that know or hundreds of people know I will still love you."

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime" Chuck smiled kissing her once more "Get some sleep, you have class early tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night Chuck"

"Good night Blair"

"I love you too" she whispered as he pulled her tighter to him.


	6. 5 Do you have a little time?

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have had a bit of work to do. Hope to get another post done soon but no promises. Read and review. And for thoses of you who wanted drama with Oscar and Johnny last post was only the beginning

Blair woke up and looked around. It took a minute for her brain to realise she was in Chuck's penthouse. She didn't want to admit she was awake just yet. That would mean her having to get up and face the real world again. She took a deep breath as she rolled over and fixed the sheet over her making sure only her head was showing. She smiled as she saw him fix his tie in the mirror "Morning"

"Good morning beautiful." he smiled looking at her in the mirror "Did you sleep ok?"

"Better than."

"Good. Me too." Chuck turned around and climbed onto the bed. He crawled up and kissed her on the nose. "I've left some breakfast sitting on the counter for you."

"Are you going to have some with me?" She asked in the way he knew he couldn't resist "You know I hate eating alone."

"Waldorf you know how to win don't you?"

"Yes" she grinned "can you not mitch today and spend it with me?"

"No you really have to go back to NYU. You never let Gossip girl stop you from doing anything before but now you are going to let it stop you going to college. That's not the Blair I know. I miss her."

"Chuck don't make me do this"

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair "I won't make you do anything but you are seriously going to give up on college because of one stupid guy. Him talking about Gossip Girl means more than me tell you how proud I am?"

"It's not like that. I just want a day off"

"Sorry Blair but this is real life, you don't get days off anymore"

"But that's not fair. Can I at least move in here?"

"Yes" Chuck smiled. "In a month. You cannot give up after twelve hours. One month and if you still hate it I will personally help you pack but you need to give it time."

"You said yesterday that you would rather have me living here."

"Yes but that was before you tried the dorms. Now that you have tried them you have to give them a chance before quitting. You have to try something to see what it's really like. Trust me on that."

Blair pouted. She hated not getting her own way. She hated that she was no longer the one in control. Of course she knew exactly how she was going to get her way with Chuck. She would be living here in less than seventy two hours. "Fine I will give it a month but then I am moving in with you and I am going to make you pay. I hope you realise that."

"I do" Chuck smiled "now go get some breakfast. You need to have some food in you before all your classes."

"Stop going on about what I eat." Blair moaned "Can nobody ever let go of the past?"

"It's because I care."

"I know but why don't you care enough to let me be angry?" Blair pouted as she got up and started to rummage around in Chuck's drawer for the spare clothes she kept her. She pulled out a navy and red pencil skirt and a cream ruffle blouse.

"Because being angry will solve absolutely nothing. And I don't know who you are angry at. I don't think you even know what you are angry at do you?"

"Yes" Blair said as she buttoned up her blouse "Of course I do."

"What are you angry at?"

Blair fidgeted with the buttons for a few seconds as she tried to come up with a good reason for being irrational. She was never going to admit to Chuck that she was being irrational. She sighed and turned around to face him. "I have absolutely no idea. I just feel like being angry."

"Fine but at least be honest about why you are angry." Chuck smiled and kissed her on the nose. "Have a good day. Ring me later, but please give it a chance Blair. It will get easier, and if it doesn't I will fix it."

"Have fun at work. Try not to buy too many strip clubs, you owning one is enough for me to deal with."

"It's a burlesque club" Chuck shouted as he left the room.

Blair sat down on the bed, she looked around Chuck's room. She knew he was right. She had ran away last night. She ran away from her past, and ironically ended up somewhere every one assumed was in her past. She had to get up and except the fact things were not going to be the same as Constance. Things were going to be different and she had to except that.

Orientation had lasted far too long for Blair's liking. There were far too many don'ts. Don't copy other people's work, don't come to class without reading the book, and don't miss class. She didn't think English was going to be this strict. Weren't English lecturers meant to be quirky and high? Quirky and high she could deal with, after all she was Chuck Bass's girlfriend. She had a book list that would put New York Library out of business. She had to read Waiting for Godo by the next lesson. College certainly wasn't what she expected it to be. She walked back to the apartment and let herself in. She saw Johnny sitting on the sofa, he smiled "Hey you left early this morning. We knocked to see if you wanted to join us for breakfast."

"Sorry I had to get to the bookshop. The early worm gets the books." She smiled

"Oscar was a douchbag last night, don't listen to him. He shouldn't have judged you on that stupid website."

Blair smiled "I really should be used to it by now. People believe everything they read."

"Well I don't. I have never even been on Gossip Girl. I think she is just some geeky thirteen year old who needs to get a life."

"I completely agree" Blair laughed. It reminded her of what Chuck had said when Gossip Girl broke the news of there "break-up". They couldn't believe how gullible she was. Chuck had been the one who had reported the break-up and sent in a picture of Blair crying. They were in bed together when the update came through. "Maybe she is just jealous of my shoes."

"Yes they are great shoes." Johnny laughed. "You really aren't a bitch are you?"

"Not all the time. Just whenever I need to be. And I'll take that as a compliment. People are always surprised when I am nice. Even though they have never met me before in my life."

"Sorry." Johnny blushed "Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Dinner? My treat. I really want to try that new German restaurant, you know the beer is going to be awesome." He laughed

"I don't ……" Blair stopped herself. It was time she started trying something new. "German food and beer sounds good. Though I should really get changed."

"Why? I think you look great."

"You're right I do" Blair smiled "let's go then. At least we won't have to clean up."


End file.
